Oliver (steam engine)
'Oliver '''is a Great Western engine. He works on Duck's branchline and has two coaches named Isabel and Dulcie and a brake van named Toad, with whom he shares with Douglas. He prefers Bulgy as a "mean scarlet deceiver" and often is sometimes seen at the Brown Turntable. He is aggravated by S.C. Ruffey and the other troublesome trucks. Bio Oliver is a great western engine that works with Duck on Duck's branchline. Trivia * In the French version of Keekre24's series, Oliver is called ''Olivier, like the excavator. * In the Spanish version of Keekre24's series, Oliver is called Oliviero. Appearances: * Season 1: Thumper Saves the Day and Wilbert and Tigermoth * Season 2: Disaster on Sodor * Season 3: Cranky's Delivery (cameo) * Season 4: Slippery Rails * Season 5: Duck-Duck-Spooked * Season 6: Boulder's Express Route (cameo) * Season 7: Toby's Adventure, Wilbert's Tragic Day and Terence's Train * Season 8: The New Controller and Runaway At The Runway * Season 9: Help for Bertie, Tender Bender and Arthur and the Fights of the Brown Turntable * Season 10: Coal Crisis (cameo), Toad the Brakevan: Missing in Action and Groundhog Gordon * Season 11: The Great Western Way, Just Duck's Luck, Spencer Goes Too Far (cameo), Holly Jolly Molly and BoCo and the Cocoa * Season 12: Greetings, Montague!, Scottish Blues, The Importance of Being Billy (cameo) and Vicarstown Takedown * Season 13: Bert's Arlesdale Fail, Who Stole The Coal?, Sam I Am (cameo), Toad Gets Towed, Hector and Logan's Hot Pursuit (cameo) and How Gator Stole Christmas (cameo) * Season 14: Double-Decker-Wrecker, Hiro and the Heat Wave (cameo), James in a Jam and Hatt Trick * Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette (cameo), Harvey's Happy Accident (does not speak), Tyrannical Rex (cameo) Specials: *Claw of the Law *Oliver's Eleven *Saving Pirate Ryan Gallery Images13.jpg|Oliver in a discussion. Oliver'sbasis.png|Oliver's Basis. SodorRailwayRepairOliver'sEleven.png Ben and Oliver.png Knapford Station in Oliver's Eleven.png Oliver's Eleven.jpeg Oliver in Oliver's Eleven.jpg Oliver's11.png Duck & Oliver.png Category:Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Green Engines Category:Great Western Railway Category:The Little Western Category:Male Engines Category:1995 Category:2006 Category:2014 Category:Engines Category:No 11 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 11 Category:6 Wheels Category:Season 1 Category:Engines with Lamps Category:0-6-0 Category:Standard Gauge Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Vehicles Category:0-4-2 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:No 1436 Category:Coal Category:Introduced in 1995 Category:Retired in 2003 Category:Introduced in 2006 Category:Retired in 2007 Category:Introduced in 2014 Category:Retired in 2017 Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Retired Items Category:Green Category:GWR Category:NWR Category:Wooden Railway Category:GWR 11 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:Introduced in 2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2007 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Introduced in Season 3 Category:Green Characters Category:Non Wood Category:Front Magnets Category:Wheels Category:Male Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Merchandised Characters Category:1995 Items Category:Green Vehicles Category:CGI Category:Learning Curve Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Limited Introduced Characters Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 3 Category:Sold in Packs Category:Fisher Price Category:Model Series Characters